


A mutual loss

by autisticJuggalo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Moirails, Multi, matesprits, mituna's incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna and friends go through life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Radical Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first attempt at a sadstuck, plus it's of one of my ships. It's probably gonna suck, cause it's not even a canon ship, but whatever, I'll write what I want! :P

You are Mituna Captor, and you're blazing up and down the ramp at the skate park. You've decided that you're going to try to pull off a head-plant. Yeah, you've never landed one before, but you were in the zone, and it's not like if people insulted you for falling you would care. Unlike those losers, you spend your time trying to get better at boarding and have fun, rather than wasting away insulting people. You and your pal Cronus always enjoy imitating those losers though, throwing fake insults at each other for kicks. But stop letting your mind wander, it's time for the head-plant. As you near the top of the ramp you get ready, the sight of everything around you disappears, it's just you and the ramp, and nothing to get in your way.

With your razor sharp focus, you plant your hand onto the edge of the ramp, and your board, along with your legs go flying above the rest of you. You spin sideways on your hand, making your board face down the ramp. And then you bring your legs and board closer to your center, pull your upper body upright, and land that shit. You cruise down the ramp in victory, you fucking did it, hell yeah! Your so distracted by your success that you didn't even realize you were heading up the ramp opposite the one you just head-planted on. As your board brings your feet forward and up, your torso falls back and you land flat like a pencil. But your so used to falling from all the trial and error you've gone through, honing your skills, that it doesn't even hurt. You just raise your fists in triumph as your board comes sliding back down the ramp, stopping next to you.

From off to the side of the ramp you've been riding you hear the voice of a girl troll call out, "That was so Radical!". You can't fucking believe it, was somebody complimenting you, in the skate park? Everybody that usually comes here are so stuck up it wouldn't matter what you did they would just ignore you or insult you. So who was this, this voice you've never heard before. You sit up, board in hand, and scan the area that the voice came from. As it turns out, there was only one troll who had even been there to witness your victory, a young teal blood. And, she was staring right at you, this has never happened before. You stand up and look at her to ask, "Me?", she starts walking toward you as she replies, "Yeah you, that was so rad!". You walk off the ramp to go talk to her, don't wanna get run into by some other boarder. You still can't believe it, somebody at the skate park who is not only not an ass, but thinks your rad. You mumble to her, "You really think, I mean, thanks", you give an awkward smile, your not used to this. She tells you, "Yeah man, that was so totally rad, how did you get so good!?".

Your baffled, is this actually happening? Holy crap, yeah, this is reality. You realize that you haven't answered her after a few seconds of silence, pretty awkward. In an attempt to make up for pausing you blurt out, "Oh, I um, I just, I've been skate boarding a long time, is all". You feel like a doof, gog, why are you so awkward, stop babbling to yourself and talk to her numbnut! "Do you um, do you board too?", oh gog damn it, that was such a dumb question, of fucking course she does, your in a skate park for gogs sake, you stu- "No, i don't". Wait, what? "Why are you in a skate park then?", you ask, really confused. She shrugs and tells you, "Well, it's super cool, but I don't know, I just never tried, I don't think I'd be very good". "Nonsense!", you blurt out without thinking, "Everybody can skate, come on, I can help teach you the basics". She says, "Ok", in a surprised tone as you grab hold of her wrist and bring her over to the sidelines of the park.

You place your board down and tell her, "Ok, so the main thing about boarding is, balance, here, I'll help hold you still while you step on". You put your hand out and she takes hold of it, and puts one foot on the board. "Are you sure about this", she asked, "Of course", you answer. She then pulls her second foot up onto the board, causing it to roll back and forth for a moment before she catches her balance by grabbing hold of your shoulder with her free hand. "You did it, your up!", you say excitedly, you hold her arm that is on your shoulder and slowly pull it off, seeing if she can keep her balance. Eventually, she is on the board holding both hands with you. "Are you ready for the board to move?", you ask her, not wanting to rush. She nods her head and mumbles, "Mmmhmm", in a nervous manner. You steadily pull her, moving the board forward, and with each step you go just a tiny bit faster.

Eventually your practically running and she starts yelling, "I'm doing it, I'm doing it!". Seeing her smile makes you smile, and now you think it's time to let go. You warn her, "alright I'm going to let go now, and run along side you, ok?". Her nervous look returns and she asks, "Are you sure, what if I fall over?". You shake your head side to side and tell her, "Don't worry, I'll catch you". And with those words, you give her a good shove forward and run along side her. She wobbles at first, but gets the hang of it real quick, and then you see it. Some asshat left his board sitting out here, and she was gonna hit it! You pick up your pace and jump in front of her right as she hits the board and falls forward. You land on your back and she lands on your chest, but you're both okay. In fact, after a brief glance of concern at each other, you both start laughing.

You tell her, "Now, you're, the radical one, nice job!". She smiles and gives you a hug, "Thank you so much, that was so fricken rad!". You both get up off the pavement and she hands you your board back. "I gotta get going, but I'll see you again tomorrow I hope", she says smiling. You reply, "Yeah, sure, oh, I can't believe I forgot to ask, but what's your name?". "Oh yeah, wow, can't believe we forgot that, my name's Latula, what's yours?", she asks, "I'm Mituna", you tell her. "Oh hey, do you have a Trollian account?" she asks, you happily tell her, "Yeah I do, my screen name is...

 

Suddenly, you're now Cronus Ampora, and you're on your way to the skate park to meet up with your best friend Mituna.


	2. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna has to do whatever it takes, to save his friends.

In progress...


End file.
